1. Technical Field
The disclosure related to a suction-type transmission apparatus, and in particular, to a transmission apparatus having a suction roller.
2. Related Art
With the advancement of technologies, the development of consumer products is changing with human demands. Since the product made by flexible electronics technology is good in flexibility, such technology is promising. Conventionally, products are made by electronic components of which the substrate is rigid, wherein the substrate is made of silicon or glass. In contrast, the flexible electronics technology is able to fabricate flexible electronic products. In order to fabricate flexible electronic products, applications of flexible substrates such as plastics, metal sheets, thin glass, cloth and paper all fall within the study scope in this field. Since the products made by the flexible electronics technology are light, thin, shock-withstand, flexible, easy for carrying, capable of being used while being bended, and having freeness in changes in shape, such technology has superiority in field of portable electronic and newly emerging products. With respect to the equipments applied in the flexible electronic technology, because materials uses by such technology are deformable, roll-to-roll processing devices are widely used. And, compared with equipment used in conventional technology, such roll-to-roll processing devices are an important improvement.
However, while flexible substrate is transported in the roll-to-roll processing device, many rollers are needed to transport or redirect the flexible substrate. Besides, an upper surface or a lower surface of the flexible substrate contacts with the rollers. However, there are many circumstances where the surface of the substrate to be further processed is not suitable for direct contacting with the rollers or being pressed. For example, the substrate which undergoes a wet process is not completely dried or solidified; the surface of the substrate has micro-structures; the coating material coated on the substrate is fragile, or some electronic circuits have been disposed on the substrate.
In order to solve the problem that the process surface of the substrate is contaminated or damaged due to a normal force applied by the rollers, a suction-type transmission roller is used to replace the normal force with a holding force. Accordingly, the problem of the flexible substrate which is pressed by the roller is overcome.
However, a roll-to-toll processing device includes a plurality of suction-type transmission roller, the suction position of one suction-type transmission roller is different from another, and the suction position of each suction-type transmission roller is fixed. Accordingly, the place where a suction-type suction roller is limited due to its fixed suction position